Through the Deadmist
On January 14th, 2018, the Order of the Blue Raven set out from Raven's Rest to scout what remained of Bastion's Landing. OOC, this is the second event in the larger "Upon Broken Wings" campaign effort. Previously: "Wintervhain Awaits" Next: "Purifying the Outskirts" Preliminary Info / Event Roster Only days after the Order landed in the Shrapnel Isles, a fully functional base of operations by the name of "Raven's Rest" was constructed. The location of this camp is ideal, as Bastion's Landing is located only a mile or two west of it. That being said, it was deemed opportunistic by the ranger lord to begin scouting shortly after they made landfall. The presence of the Order's Koru'Zaram was requested for the short scouting trip. After the group was rallied, the roster included: * Alanzia Menkor * Alfyndael Silverlight * Enernax Dietrix * Tarkonis Whiteleaf The team met inside of Whiteleaf's command tent in the central portion of Raven's Rest. The group spoke briefly on the route of their excursion and made preparations. Setting Out The group of four set out on-foot, traveling westward toward Bastion's Landing. The party was under strict instruction not to initiate any form of engagement with the enemy. Sparse in number, the team traveled in loose formation. Though nothing crucial to the scouting mission ensued during this traveling time, a fair amount of pleasant conversation was shared. Upon reaching the outskirts of Bastion's Landing, Alfyndael Silverlight suggested an ulterior route to the township's inner boundaries; as movement was spotted on the hill-rise before them. To avoid being ambushed, the group split up into equal halves and rounded the hill to regroup at the top. Tarkonis and Enernax took to the left side while Alfyndael and Alanzia took to the right. No attack was committed. A Troubling Sight With Bastion's Landing now within sight, the group took in a rather unpleasant view. The port township was surrounded with numerous large pools of green filth; acidic in nature. Lord Whiteleaf insisted that the party get in closer to take a sample; much to the contradiction of the group. Nevertheless, it was concluded that the only way to fight a new obstacle was to study it. Thus, Alfyndael and Enernax neared the pools to extract a vial of the solution with Alanzia and Tarkonis providing ranged defense. The Shape of Slime Upon contacting the surface of the pools, an organic self-defense mechanism was set into motion. The once-water writhed and surged like a tortured animal. In the center of the pond, a moderately sizable construct of pure acidic filth emerged; humanoid in shape (see picture). The group was instinctively thrust into battle, wishing to prevent the monster from possibly leaving the pool. Enernax and Alfyndael soon discovered that the solution of which the construct was made from was corrosive to most metals. The fight was short-lived, resulting in Alanzia Menkor summoning an ice elemental. The elemental froze the liquid-based legs of the being, shattering them in the process. The beast split into smaller organic slime pustules and receded back into its pool. The party swiftly returned to Raven's Rest to prepare a counter-measure against this new enemy.